Gutter
'Gutter' The ninth song in Justin's Rap album "Dear Rudiff" Theories Prilly just murdered Barbara, and now I have a feeling he is wanting to murder Rudiff with much more painful methods. In this song, he is writing one last letter to Rudiff with threats to torture him brutally and kill him slowly. ☀If you want to put your theories here, go for it. Anyone can edit it. - Takatoose He wanna kill a dude -Skylar your own theory here if you like, if you do, please put this below your theory so people know. Lyrics Dear… Rudiff, Nah, that’s not good enough. That’s not good enough. Dear... Dear bitch, I guess I changed my mind It’d be anti-climatic to drop this on a good line I been thinking a lot ‘bout what you said to me And the more I thought, the more you end up dead to me Your words pricked like a viper’s bite I might suck out that venom just to use it for spite Uh—that’s why I write this -To let you know I’m coming for you You got another place to stay? Because I’m gunning for you Running all the way… I’ll be there in a day or two... I’m not your friend, So I don’t know who the fuck is praying for you I’m not delaying, I’m just giving fair-warning Got one chance to leave before I show up and start goring Dig—boring my nails through your cheeks And pull out your teeth with the bent end of a tire-iron No need for pliers—too quick and too painless Was gonna drop a chorus, but don’t even wanna sing that shit I just wanna string you up I wanna push weights on your legs and bust your kneecaps out Shove needles in your pupils, And drag ‘em ‘round the iris Get that disinfectant ‘cause I don’t want you to die yet Blood and bile as you puke up worms Lap it in a glass and make you drink your own vomit Prilly Tru be telling it, I hope I didn’t stutter Dreaming up your funeral, while I throw you in the gutter, cunt I been crafting up and scheming And thinking of all the many ways that I could stop you from blinking Man, you gonna’ see the full show! And I’m counting down the hours and minutes before it’s air-time Ahh, you hear that? The sound of your cries, As I’m burning off your cuticles with a soldering iron And I don’t mean to be critical, I’m kinda’ analytical Admit I’m going too fucking far But I been off my meds for three fucking weeks Man, this feels great! For the first time in a while, I can finally fucking think My shrink’s been telling me to stay on ‘em ‘Cause she can’t do her fucking job, She said it’s not her problem The trauma you gon’ go through When I show you pictures of her But you the main course, call that bitch an early desert I’m being literal, I’m really gonna’ eat ya’ Rip out your esophagus and wolf it like a pizza I just wanna bleed you dry Bloat your fucking body, fly you like a kite I’m in your skin I’ll slip my tongue into all the little muscles and fibers -Loosely holding you together Blood and bile as you puke up worms Lap it in a glass and make you drink your own snot Prilly Tru be telling it, I hope I didn’t stutter Dreaming up your funeral, while I throw you in the gutter, bitch Hey, I’m being saved now There’s a warm, bright light creeping ‘round my ankles It means there’s still a chance to rise to Heaven Forgive and forget and never regret And as iron sharpens iron, so man sharpens man -Proverbs 27:17 I understand now I have been changed—my soul has been lifted Because of you, man… all pain done shifted Sike! What you think, I believe all that? Ain’t no “God” gon’ stop this fucking demon attack Ain’t no Heaven for you, Ain’t no Hell for me When you die, you gon’ end up on a dirty fucking street corner Where I drop the trash bag with your body parts shoved in it You end up in the sewer when I vomit you out ‘Cause I can’t properly digest your fucking bone marrow And once you’re dead, I’ma break and fuck the glass of your mirror too I’m only rolling in one nigga deep I don’t mean to preach, but I’ma wake you from your sleep And rape your faggot ass with a pitchfork Just one time, so I can live it back and masturbate to it Blood and bile as you puke up sperm Slap it on a plate and make you eat your own shit, bitch Prilly Tru be telling it, I hope I didn’t stutter Dreaming up a funeral, while I throw you in the gutter, motherfucker -Tru Category:Songs Category:Dear Rudiff